1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting benches and workout benches, specifically to a workout bench having improved spinal support as a result of arcuate lateral indentations positioned for the shoulder blade area of a user to allow the user an increased range of shoulder blade motion during the lifting of free weights, thereby relieving pressure on the neck and spine of the user during the performance of press exercises. The workout bench also having a lower head support attached, at the end of the spinal support near to the arcuate lateral indentations, by a step-down neck support which positions the user's head below the normally horizontal plane of the spinal support, for further relief of pressure on the neck and spine of the user during the performance of press exercises. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use during the performance of press exercises and other exercises involving the use of free weights when laying on one's back.
2. Description of Prior Art
Workout benches provide a user with an elevated support surface on which to position a portion of the body while performing a variety of muscle flexing and muscle stretching exercises. Many workout benches are padded to provide a resilient surface on which to perform such exercises. Since workout benches are elevated above a floor surface, users may perform exercises on the support surface of the workout bench using a wider range of motion than would be possible if the identical exercise were performed on the floor surface. For example, when people lay on their backs on a floor surface, their outstretched arms may be raised between the horizontal floor surface and a vertical position, allowing a 90 degree range of motion. In contrast, users laying on their backs on the support surface of a workout bench may move their arms between a vertical position and a position below the horizontal plane of the support surface, allowing a range of motion greater than 90 degrees. However, even though workout benches provide a user with a greater range of motion over that possible when users perform identical exercises on a floor surface, the generally rectangular support surfaces of prior art workout benches and prior art weightlifting benches limit the downward motion of a user's shoulders and arms. Also, when the lower portion of a user's upper arms move below the horizontal plane of the workbench support surface during exercise, they engage the lateral edges of the support surface causing the neck and spine of the user to be raised from the support surface. This puts pressure on both the neck and spine of the user as long as the upper arms remain below the horizontal plane of the support surface. The increased pressure on the neck and spine of the user may not only cause discomfort for the user, it may lead to injury. Arcuate lateral indentations on each side of the workout bench in the area of a user's shoulders would allow an even greater range of motion than would be possible with a rectangular support surface. Also, such lateral indentations would reduce pressure placed upon the neck and spine of a user during the performance of press exercises. Another disadvantage of prior art workout benches and weightlifting benches is that the back of a user's head is placed flat upon the support surface during the performance of press exercises, and when so placed no support is offered for the user's neck. It is not known in the field of workout benches and weightlifting benches to have a workout bench with arcuate lateral indentations to allow a greater range of motion for the shoulder blades and upper arms of a user during the lifting of free weights, and also having a lowered head support connected to the remainder of the workout bench by a step-down neck support, which in combination with the arcuate lateral indentations act to relieve pressure on the user's neck and spine while the user is in a supine position during the performance of press exercises.
The prior art known to be most closely related to the present invention is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,481 to Emter (1995). The Emter invention comprises a planar surface for supporting a user with a curved portion beneath the shoulder blades of the user which slopes downward on either side from a central apex coextensive with the top of the planar surface. Thus, the Emter invention provides a relieved zone beneath the user's shoulder blades which disengages the shoulder muscles and requires the user to accomplish bench press exercises strictly by use of pectoral muscles. Both the Emter invention and the present invention provide relief of pressure on the spine during the performance of press exercises. However, in contrast with the central apex of the Emter invention which is used to support the area of a user's back between the shoulder blades, the present invention provides a wider support surface for the area of the user's back between the shoulder blades. Also, the present invention provides a head support, and a downwardly angled neck support, which position a user's head below the plane of the spinal support for further relief of pressure on the neck and spine of the user during the performance of press exercises in a supine position. Further, the present invention has a simpler design than the Emter invention which would be easier and less costly to construct.